The Adventures of Minoko Menagashi
by MoonPrincessKikia
Summary: FUll SUMMARY INSIDE.... Contains Naruto Characters and a few of mines and my friends
1. Chapter 1

_The Adventures of _

_Minoko Menagashi _

_By: MoonPrincessKikia _

_Summary: A freshmen from high school named 'Komikimora Sohma' was chosen by God to become Minoko Menagashi, a female warrior from 500-years ago, that was believe to be a witch, because she had weird powers that God gave her, to protect the villagers, but she was killed. Now Komikimora Sohma, the reincarnation of Minoko Menagashi has to protect her city and friends from demons, controlled by Satin. Can Komikimora handle her teenage life and being a superhero at the same time? Well read to find out! _

_STORY IS BASED OFF KAMIKAZE KAITO JEANNE…I LOVE THAT MANGA…YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT!! ALSO NO FLAMESSS got something bad to say keep it to yourself kaykay_

_(I, my friends, and Characters from Naruto are featured in this story…)_

_Komikimora is me_

_Miyu is my friend Mariah _

_Neko is my friend Lindsay_

_And Linda is my friend Linda…also known as 'Lindabee' here in fanfiction_)

_Japanese word help_ (_now I don't know a lot of Japanese words…but I have a dictionary book thing that helps me with words and stuff…_

_Neko: mean Cat_

_Kinomi: mean Berry_

Chapter 1: Introduction

(Girl randomly pops up…) _ Btw, in this chappie, Kimi or (me)…is talking to you and telling you about her self and the story_

"Hi, I'm Komikimora Sohma" said a girl with long Raven black hair that had long red streaks. "But during the night, I'm the dark angel, Minoko Menagashi!" the girl smiled as a vision of her other self faded in. The tall girl had very long Golden blonde hair, tied in a high ponytail, her eyes were a deep green color like Komikimora's, full of loneliness and in search for someone to love. Minoko, aka, Komikimora's other form, wore a short black puffy dress that stopped at just above her knees, with Kimono style sleeves and long knee high black high heel boots. On her forehead was a small black-pinkish pendant and around her neck a black ribbon with the same similar pendant that was on her forehead. Minoko had pointy (_demon-like_) ears with earrings similar to both pendants. And lastly, on her back laid long, black angel wings…but her wings sometimes never show only when she's transforming, but she has the ability to show her wings or hind them.

"Pretty isn't she? But you'll find out more of her past later in the story, now about me! Komikimora Sohma!" she said with a big smile. "Well first, I am an average freshman from high school; I'm also the Head Captain for the Cheerleading squad for the boy soccer team, my friends, Neko, Miyu and Linda are the Co-Captains." Komikimora smiled as her friends Neko, Linda and Miyu walked out.

Linda had long brown hair and chocolate brown eyes, she wasn't the girl you wanted to mess with, she had a spunky attitude sometimes, but is a sweet girl.

Miyu had long sliver-white hair and bright sliver eyes, she is sometimes the devil himself, and is always a trickster but was a great friend too.

And lastly, Neko, she had shoulder height brown hair and have bright chocolate brown eyes, she's sometimes is a tom boy and also love it when people make her laugh, when they're being stupid, she's a loyal friend and is always there for you when something is wrong…sometimes…

"Hi I'm Linda" she smiled.

"I'm Miyu"

"Yo. I'm Neko"

"But yeah as I said before, I'm the Head Captain of my Cheerleading squad for the boy's soccer team, The Ninja's" (_**Please do not ASK! I know SO lame, oh well ha**_) "And the love of my life Gaara Shubaku plays on the team" Komikimora sighed heavenly. "But he doesn't even know I exist" she then sighed, _normally_. "But anyways, '_How I got my powers you ask_'?" (_**just pretended you did - -**__"_) "Well it all started in the beginning of the school year, when I meet this Fairy…"

"ANGEL!!" someone yelled, interrupting Komikimora. The tiny fairy like creature, had long blonde hair and ice blue eyes, she wore a small light pink flower pendant on her forehead and a white ribbon around her neck. The small angel wore a long, white strapless dress and on her back, laid long, white angel wings. (_Miyu, Neko, and Linda left…and btw they don't know about Kimi's other form_)

"Oh hi, Kinomi. I totally meant angel!" Komikimora smiled, innocently.

"Yeah…right, let's just go to a flashback instead okay" Kinomi smiled, as a flashback faded in, while Kimi went into a depressing mood.

(_**Flashback**_)

_**A young fourteen year-old teenage girl, walked down the sidewalk, on her way home from her long 2**__**nd**__** day of school, suddenly a white small angel popped up right in front of her. "Huh!? Oh what a cute fairy!" the girl squealed. **_

"_**I'M AN ANGEL!!" the creature yelled. **_

"_**Oh…sorry" the girl said almost speechless.**_

"_**Well anyways, I'm Kinomi" she smiled. **_

"_**Oh well, I'm Komikimora Sohma" **_

"_**I know, I been sent her from God to let you know, that you are the reincarnation of Minoko Menagashi, the dark angel…and you are to help me on capturing demons…" Kinomi was interrupted when Komikimora walked passed her, ignoring her. **_

"_**Hey, didn't you here me?" **_

"_**I'm sorry, but I can't be whoever, there's no way, you got the wrong girl" Komikimora turned sideways, and look at Kinomi smiling at her, then continued forward on her way home.**_

"_**But you are Minoko, you look exactly like her, and you must save everyone!" the small angel yelled, flying up to Kimi's face. **_

"_**Why me?!" **_

"_**Because you are her reincarnation and you have a pure heart, the heart we need to help save everyone…and it gives you have the ability to transform into Minoko." **_

"_**But from who? This is the safest city in Japan!"**_

"_**Not anymore, demon's controlled by Satin are lose in your city, and it's up to you to seal them up"  
**_

"_**But…but, I can't, I'm no superhero" Komikimora cried. **_

"_**You are the reincarnation of Minoko Menagashi…" Kinomi started. **_

"_**I know already!" Kimi yelled.**_

"_**You didn't let me finish!" Kinomi yelled back then cleared her throat and continued. **_

"_**About 500-year ago, Minoko was killed saving lives, she was brave, and seeing as on how you are her reincarnation, that means you're brave too" Kinomi smiled, sweetly at Komikimora. **_

"_**Well, when you put it that way, I guess I can give it a shot" Komikimora sighed.**_

"_**Yay!!"**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

"Well that's how I became Minoko Menagashi and found out I was her reincarnation, so make sure to stay tuned to read are awesome adventures! Bye now" Komikimora giggled as she walks away…

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well what do you think? I know this chapter isn't really a story, but plz review, so know you at least want for me to update so you can read more…and don't worry the Naruto characters come out on the next chappie kay well buh-bye -smiles- **_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	2. Chapter 2

The Adventures of

Minoko Menagashi

By: MoonPrincessKikia

_Chapter 2_

"_**Ahh, run, everyone!" villagers called out, as they ran for their lives away from the British army. Suddenly a young 20 year-old girl stepped in front of the army…she was cover in nothing but a long black dress. **_

"_**What do you want, wench" one of the solders asked. **_

"_**I want you to leave my village alone, please?" the girl begged. **_

"_**NO! We are following our master's orders and destroying this village."**_

"_**Your master is possessed by a demon, that's why he's acting weird."**_

"_**Do you here this young lady…look leave us be and we might let you live" the solder smiled. **_

"_**No, I wont let my village get destroyed" the girl said. **_

"_**THEN DIE!" the Solder yelled as he throw his sword at the girl. **_

"_**Leave her be" said a young man with short silver-white hair and gold eyes, as he stopped the solders sword with his own. **_

"_**Who are you?" the solder asked, but suddenly there was an explosion…**_

_**END**_

"AHH" Komikimora yelled jumping out of bed, and fell to the floor. Suddenly her older brother, Yakuma, walks into her room and looks at her on the floor, blankly. Yakuma had short raven black hair and green eyes like Kimi…he was pretty tall and good-looking…all the girls died over him (_**In the good way - -"**_), and he had a bad attitude, among his sister.

"What's wrong with you, runt?" he asked.

"GET OUT!!" Komikimora yelled, throwing her pillow at him, but he had closed the door before it could get near him.

"Hurry up, you're going to be late" he then yelled outside as he walked downstairs.

"Whatever" she yelled back. "_**I had that dream again….WAIT" **_she thought looking at her clock, which said '6:37'. "AHH, I'm going to miss the train" she then yelled running into her closet to get her uniform on. She walks out wearing a light pink mini-skirt and a white T-shirt, with a light pink and white center trim collar and also light pink with a white center trim wrist cuffs at the end of her uniform's sleeves; she also wore, keen high socks. Komikimora ran into her bathroom to brush her hair.

"Kinomi…damn where are you, I'm going to be late" she said running into her room, still brushing her hair…once she was done, she had placed her brush on her table and opened the drawer to see Kinomi still sleeping, she was resting on a doll size small bed.

"Kinomi, wake up!" Komikimora said, gently shaking the small angel.

"Huh" Kinomi yawned as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kinomi lets go!" Komikimora then said running out of her room, once she grabbed her book bag.

"Okay" the small angel smiled, as she followed Kimi downstairs, but then dived into her book bag, when she notice Komikimora's older brother walking down the hall.

"You're finally up, runt" he smirked at his younger sister.

"SHUT UP!!" she yelled as she placed her white uniform-like shoes on then dashed out the door.

"Don't forget you're doing dinner tonight…I'll be home late from work today"

"Okay, bye Yakuma" Kimi smiled and continued to run to the train station.

"Kimi, you sure we're going to make it" Kinomi asked, sticking half her body out of Kimi's book bag.

"Stop looking on the bad side, we're going to make it!" Kimi smiled.

"Okay!!"

After a few minutes Komikimora and Kinomi made it to the train, just as the train was pulling up to pick up the passengers. She followed a group of other students into the train and once the doors were closed, the train took off. Komikimora stood next to the door, where she was suppose to get out of on the other side from where she got in and then started to think about her dream.

"_**I wonder who that boy was, it was the first time I saw him in that dream**_" she started to think, but suddenly the train started to shake causing Komikimora to lose her balance and fall on top of someone's lap. She looked up to see a tall boy with bright red hair and aqua-blue eyes with black eyeliner around them. The boy blinked down at Kimi, who was blushing to the extreme.

'_**AHHH its Gaara, what do I do….WHAT DO I DO???**_' Kimi thought as she started to freak out inside her mind.

"Umm"

"Huh…oh s…sorry, I…I'm such an idi…idiot…losing my balance like that hahaha" she stuttered, getting off the boys lap.

"Its okay" the boy said with a small smile, that could make any girl melt, Kimi tried her best to not to. "Don't I know who from somewhere" he then asked.

"Um, yea…I'm the head cheerleader for my cheerleading squad that cheers for your soccer team"

"Oh that's right, I always see you and the others girls practicing the same day we are"

"Yeah"

"It was pretty funny, that one day; you were on top of the pyramid and one of the girls on the bottom cell phone rang, and she answered it then you crashed to the ground" Gaara chuckled, causing Komikimora to blush.

"It's not funny, I could of broke my neck…I was lucky, only to get out of that fall, a sprained wrist and ankle!" Kimi yelled turning away from Gaara. He just smirked up at her and stood up.

"You know I was kidding, right" he said as he placed his hand on her chin and brought his face closer to hers.

'_**Ahh…he's about to kiss me, b…but why am I scared, doesn't matter this dudes a perv.**_' Kimi thought. "NO!" she then yelled and slapped Gaara on the cheek. He looked down at her in shock.

"Don't touch me, you pervert" she yelled, death glancing Gaara. Suddenly the train stopped and the door opened, and Komikimora ran out them, leaving Gaara alone still shocked, that he just got slapped by a girl.

"_**I can't believe him, what a pervert…why do I even like him?**_" Komikimora thought as she continued down the side walk with a few other students heading to her school.

"Kimi, who was that boy?" Kinomi asked, popping her head out of Komikimora's book bag.

"My old crush" Komikimora whispered, in a sad tone with a small smile as she continued to walk down the sidewalk.

During school, Komikimora tried her best to avoid Gaara but it was hard when he was in her every class!

"Komikimora, read paragraph 2 please" said the history teacher, Shizune (_**last name unknown -sigh-**_)

"Yes ma'am" Komikimora said, as she roused from her seat and began to read the paragraph in her history book. Little by little she would look in the corner of her eye to find Gaara staring at her. Once she finished, she sat back down and started to gaze outside, away from Gaara glace. And soon, finally the bell rang. Komikimora was the first to run out.

"Hey Komikimora! Wait up" someone called out, she look back to find Naruto, a boy with spiky yellow-blonde hair and bright blue eyes, running up to her.

"Hey what's the deal between you and Gaara?" he asked.

"Nothing, why?"

"Well he won't stop staring at you during all our hours" Naruto also is all of Komikimora's classes.

"I don't know, look I got to go, I'm going to be late for the game, and so are you, you're the one playing in it, so see you around!" Komikimora smiled then ran to the Gym, where the girls locker room was. Inside, she found all her friend/cheer squad staring at her.

"What?!" she asked.

"So are you and Gaara going out?" Linda asked, with a small smirk.

"NO!"

"Then why does he keep following you" Miyu asked.

"Oh I don't know, maybe because we have the same classes!"

"That's not the point!"

"Look the dudes a perv. I don't want anything to do with him, hmm" Komikimora said then ran to the bathrooms to get changed.

Once done all the cheer squad members were done getting ready, they headed outside to the soccer field; people were sitting in bleaches, cheering for the team they were in…

'_**I hope this game, doesn't take too long…I have to make dinner tonight**_' Komikimora thought as she stood in the front of the line of cheerleading girls. Once they got into their poses, the boys ran out waving everyone, Naruto and a guy with a bowl-cut shape black hair and black eyes, (aka Lee) were both running and throwing kisses to everyone.

"Hey has anyone seen Neko?" Komikimora asked as she stood in front facing them, each were in lines of four.

"She quit" Miyu sighed.

"WHAT…on a day of a GAME!!" Komikimora yelled.

"Yep" Linda nodded.

"Oh wait till I get my hands around her neck" Komikimora then said, as she turned around this time facing the field where the boys were getting in their positions. The whistle blow and the game began, The Ninja's vs. The Wildcats.

_**End**_

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Well that all for right now…Hope you like it well I'll update soon, plz review buh-bye**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Adventures of

Minoko Menagashi

By: MoonPrincessKikia

Chapter 3

The soccer game began between the Ninjas and the wildcats. Komikimora and the other cheerleaders were cheering for their team, when suddenly, as the group was making a human pyramid; Kinomi flew right up to Komikimora, who was on top of the pyramid.

"Kimi, Kimi, I sense a Demon!" she said. Komikimora looked at her, freaking out.

"Get down!" she said, pushing Kinomi down, but suddenly lost her balance and fell.

"_Damn!_" she whispered closing her eyes tight shut, waiting to hit the hard ground below. But she didn't…someone saved her. Komikimora looked up to find Gaara looking down at her.

"Kimi, are you okay…what happened?" Linda asked, running to Kimi's side as she was helped to her feet by Gaara.

"Yeah…I'm fine." she smiled. "You and Miyu take over…I'm going home to rest." she then said, as she started inside the school, heading to the girl locker room.

"Right!" Miyu and Linda said in unison, as they took over the cheer squad and the game continued.

Once inside, Komikimora looked down at Kinomi,

"What was that for? Someone could've seen you!" she yelled.

"Have you forgotten? Only you can see me Kimi." Kinomi explained.

"So, I embarrassed myself for nothing!"

"Yep!" Kinomi smiled.

"Grrr…"

"But listen that's not the point, that boy that had caught you…he's possessed by a demon!"

"WHAT!!??" Kimi yelled in shock as she started to change out of her cheer uniform and into her usual one. "Gaara…he's possessed by a demon?!"

"Yes."

"_No wonder why he was acting so weird._" Komikimora thought, as she grabbed her bag. "Let's go!"

"Right!"

As the Komikimora ran on foot, Kinomi flew by her side.

"Kinomi, go send the notice to the Shubaku Family…tonight the beauty from their painting will be taken away, by Minoko Menagashi!" Kimi said, still running.

"Alright!" Kinomi nodded as she took off to deliver the notice to Gaara's house. She knew where it was by heart, cause on the way home from school, she'll see Gaara walking inside his house.

Komikimora continued to the train station, by foot…once there, she was in luck. The train had just pulled up for the 4:00 pick up. She sat down on a seat and started to relax as the train took off.

---With Kinomi---

The small little white angel, Kinomi had just dropped off the notice on Gaara's doorstep. She rung the doorbell, then took off. A young man, just about a year older then Gaara, walked out.

"Hello?" he asked, looking around, the tall boy had dark reddish-brown hair, and dark black eyes that gazed to the ground and stared at the notice. He soon picked it up and began to read the piece of paper.

"Hey Temari! Some weirdo left this creepy letter!" he yelled, walking inside to his older sister, who was cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"What is it, Kankuro?" the blonde hair girl asked as she looked at her younger brother with her dark black eyes.

"Somebody left this letter at our doorstep." Temari grabbed the letter and began to read it out load.

"_**Tonight at 7, I shall still the beauty from your painting.**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Minoko Menagashi**_"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" Kankuro asked.

"I don't know, should we call the police?"

"Yeah, but wont it be kinda stupid and not to mention embarrassing if the Minoko girl doesn't show?"

"Probably, what's the nicest picture in this house?"

"Um…the picture that Gaara adores…the painting of Mother that's hanging on top of the fireplace."

"What, okay I'm calling the police, she's not stealing the painting of mother…I'll never let that happen!" Temari said as she walked to the kitchen phone, and started to dial the police's number.

"I'll go pick up Gaara, his game should be over by now." Kankuro said walking to the door and opened it.

"Yeah, yeah" Temari mumbled as she throws the keys to Kankuro, who caught them, then headed out, closing the door behind him.

"Hello, Police, what's your emergency?"

"Hello? Yes, someone what to steal a painting of my mother, she sent a notice, her name's Minoko Menagashi!"

"Okay, we'll send a detective and police forces right over!"

"Alright!"

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**Hey there you go…plz review and I'll update soon buh-bye**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	4. Chapter 4

The Adventures of

Minoko Menagashi

By: MoonPrincessKikia

_**Okay a quick note, I just found out Gaara's somewhat last name wrong…its Sabaku not Shubaku…I'm so ashamed and I'm supposed to be a huge fan of his and I don't even know his demon's name XD…oh well, at least I know now…well anyways ON WITH THE STORY**_

_**Chapter 4**_

"Komikimora, I got a new case, so I'm heading out early, okay?" Yakuma said, opening the front door and walk out to the dark, star filled sky.

"Alright, what's the case this time?" Komikimora asked, walking to the door as she watched her brother walk out to his car.

"Some lunatic is going to steal a painting of the boy you like's mother…what was his name Gaara Sabaku, right?"

"I DON'T LIKE THAT PERVERT!" the 15 year-old yelled, slamming the door than stomped up stairs.

"Well Kimi, you know it's wasn't his fault…he was possessed by a demon." Kinomi explained, flying up to Kimi.

"Yeah, Yeah….I know come on, It's almost 7." Kimi sighed, walking up the stairs to the attic, being followed by Kinomi. Once in the Attic, Komikimora follow a flight of stairs to a door that lead out to the roof. Outside, Kinomi sat on the young girl's shoulder.

"Ready?"

"Yeah." Kimi nodded, looking at Kinomi. Pulling out a Pink Cross with a Black circle in the center, she flew her hand over the black spear. It began to shine.

"**Kindness**" she started as long black angel wings appeared on her back. Long Black Ribbons also appeared. They began to wrap around Komikimora's body. Starting at her chest and ending just above her knees.

"**Strength**" sticking her arms out. More long black ribbons began to wrap around them, ending just at her elbow.

"**Courage**" then more long Black ribbons then began to wrap around her Feet and legs, ending below her knees.

"**Devotion**" Komikimora wrapped her ribbon covered arms around her body and bent backwards. A pink jewel appeared on her forehead. It glowed brightly. Suddenly a blast of color from the pink jewel flew backwards, changing the color and length of Komikimora's hair.

"**Love**" Komikimora then bent forward and the Ribbons on her body began to glow. They started to change. The ribbons on her chest to her upper knee changed into a Black Maid-like puffy dress. The ribbons on her arms, changed into long black leather gloves. The Ribbon on her legs and feet changed into long, black, knee high boots.

Zooming on her face. Bright black circle earrings, with a pink pendant hanging from them appeared on her demon-like ears. The jewel on her forehead changed into a Pink necklace-like pendant. And a black chocker with the same Pink Pendant appeared on her neck.

"**To help you find these things, they sent Minoko Menagashi!**" Komikimora, now Minoko smiled, standing in her pose. Which was, her right leg was bent and her left arm was on her waist.

"Minoko lets go!" Kinomi said, flying up to her.

"Okay!" Minoko nodded. She pulled out her cross from before. She closed her eyes. The pink cross began to glow a bright pink. "FLY!" black angel wings appeared on Minoko's back. Jumping into the sky, she began to hover in mid-air.

The black winged girl blended perfectly in the dark sky as she headed to Gaara Sabaku's house. Once there, she landed on his townhouse-like building.

"Are you ready, Minoko?" Kinomi asked.

"Yeah…I think." Looking down she saw hundreds of police officers and many police cars. "This is going to be harder then I thought."

Suddenly Minoko(Kimi) heard her brother, Yakuma's voice.

"Yeah, we had deal this Minoko Menagashi before, she has already taken four paintings in the last two months." His voice came from the Sabaku sibling's living room.

"That's right brother has this assignment…_shit…_"

(_**Inside the house**_)

"When did she first appear?" Temari asked. She sat with her two younger brothers, across from Yakuma.

"Two months ago." he replied.

"Wow, and she escaped every time?!" Kankuro asked.

"Yes, unfortunately."

"_Are you sure Mothers painting is safe with these people protecting it?_" Kankuro whispered to Temari. She looked at him then punched him in the ribs with her elbow. He whimpered in pain.

"Be quite!" Temari softly said, then smiled at Yakuma, who sweatdropped at the siblings anime-style.

"So, um…aren't you the older brother of Komikimora, the Cheerleader, from Gaara's Soccer team…you look a lot like her?" Temari smiled, trying to _change_ the subject.

"Who, the runt…oh yeah, I'm her older brother."

"Oh I've seen her before she's hot! So are her cheerleading friends" Kankuro chuckled, only to get punched in the ribs by Temari's elbow, again.

"Kankuro! Shut up!"

"Owwww, Okay I'm sorry!" he whimpered in pain.

"Sorry about that." Temari smiled.

"None taken, my sister resembles our mother, our father would call her 'beauty beyond compare'…my sister is beautiful…and she knows it!" Yakuma smiled.

On the roof, Komikimora/Minoko stood in shock.

"Yakuma…that's the nicest thing I ever heard about me that came out of his mouth!" she smiled. Tear started to fall from her eyes. "Thank you!"

"Minoko, come on…we need to hurry!" Kinomi said, pointing to the Chimney.

"You want me to go down that?!"

"Yes, now go!"

"But…but, it filthy!"

"JUST GO!"

"Okay, okay…I'm going!" Minoko faked cried walking over to the edge of the Chimney. She jumped in.

Inside Yakuma heard something coming from the Chimney. Minoko then appeared.

"Long time no see…detective!" she smiled, looking at Yakuma, "Missed me?"

"NO…but this time, I'll get you, your stealing days are OVER!" Yakuma yelled.

"Oh…" Minoko pouted. "Is that so?"

"Yeah"

"Okay then, bring it!"

"WAIT!" Kankuro interrupted.

"WHAT?!" Minoko and Yakuma yelled in unison, death glancing Kankuro.

"Oh, um, never mind…it's nothing important!" Kankuro laughed nervously, hiding behind the couch, as Temari and Gaara their faced in embarrassment with their hands, sweat dropping-anime style. Yakuma and Minoko then faced each other. She smiled. He'd ignored. Then a fight began.

_**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**_

_**HAHA Cliff-Hander XP…stay tune to see or read XD, what happens Plz review and I'll update soon…well buh-bye**_

_**MoonPrincessKikia**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

It was silent for a while the two opponents just stared at each other,

"Well, what're waitin' for?" Yakuma asked. Suddenly Gaara had stood, everyone gazed their attention to him.

"Minoko Now!" Kinomi yelled, Minoko nodded and pulled out her Pink cross, she waved her hand over it. It began to glow a bright pink.

"_**By the power of God…with this pin, I shall, seal you.**_" She chanted as a white pin, appeared from the cross. Minoko took it and aimed it at the painting.

"_**Check…**_" suddenly she was hit in the back. Falling to the floor, she yelled in pain. Turning around she saw Gaara gazing down at her.

"Please don't hurt this painting! It's our mother and it means a lot to us!" Temari cried as she walked up, behind Gaara.

"Yeah, it's the only real thing we have to remember her by." Kankuro added, as well walking up, behind Gaara. Minoko gazed at them in wide eyes.

'_**There mother is gone too…**_' Minoko sadly thought, gazing at the ground '_**Is this why I never see Gaara smile?**_' she then turned her gaze to the three siblings and slowly got up, off the ground.

"You don't understand…I have to…you see…your brother he's…possessed by a…a demon because of this painting" Minoko explained, looking behind her shoulder to the painting behind her. Kankuro and Temari stared at Minoko in shock.

"How…How do you know about Gaara's demon?" Temari asked.

"And plus it's impossible, Gaara was born with this demon!" Kankuro added. Minoko stared at them in shock. "He's called Sabaku…"

"Hey, Kinomi…" Minoko started looking at the little angel that hovered next to her.

"Yes?"

"Do the demons we catch have names?"

"Well, some of them do…but I never heard of a 'Sabaku'."

"Great…so he has two demons in him and one of them is taken over his body…shit"

"Put them to sleep, it would make things easier…but it would weaken your power source." Kinomi suggested.

"It doesn't matter we need anything that will work." Minoko said. She pulled out her cross and began to sing in it. Her sweet voice lullaby put everyone, including the officers outside to sleep.

"Sweet Dreams…lets go…" Minoko said, running to the painting. Taking the pin from before she aimed it at the Painting of the sibling's mothers Portrait.

"I'm sorry" she whispered and threw the pin.

"_**Checkmate!**_" Hitting the Painting, gray, dark aura appeared, all of it, including the part that was in Gaara and in the Painting, was sucked into the while pin. Once the dark aura was gone, the pin turned into a chest piece. Kinomi caught it as gravity began to take over and take the Chest piece to ground. She flew it to Minoko.

"You should change back…I'll go head and lock up the demon in the box" Kinomi smiled, knowing Minoko/Komikimora was worried about Gaara and the others.

"Okay" she nodded and jumped out the window and ran far away from any lights and changed back into her real form. She removed the ribbon from her neck and began to change back into Komikimora Sohma.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Gaara Shubaku was the first of the four on the spell to wake up, that was cast on them earlier by Minoko Menagashi. He rouse from the floor to find Komikimora Sohma looking down at him.

"Are you feeling better, Gaara-kun?" She asked.

"What happened? How did I get in my living room, wait, how did _you_ get inside my house?!" Gaara then asked.

"Through the front door" Komikimora sweat drop-anime style. "My brother had an assignment here, so I came but to see how he was doing, and once I got here I found everyone unconscious" Komikimora explained, even though it was all a Lie.

"Why was he here in the first play?" Gaara then asked.

"A thief named Minoko Menagashi wanted to steel the painting of your mother" Komikimora explained looking at the painting that hung just above the fireplace mantel; and the strange thing, the painting was still there. Mainly when Minoko would capture the demon the painting would disappear, but this time it didn't happen.

"Look's like you brother did a good job, the painting is still where it belongs" Gaara smirked, gazing at the painted.

"Um…Gaara-kun?"

"Yeah…" Gaara stared at Komikimora with a puzzle face.

"Forgive me for asking, but how…how did your mother pass" Komikimora asked in a soft voice as she looked up at Gaara, then back to the floor.

"She was ill…" Gaara started.

". . ."

"Before, I was born, my mother was very ill" Gaara paused for a moment then soon continued, "once I was born my mother became even weaker then she was before, she couldn't stay strong forever and so she died"

"I'm so sorry" Komikimora whispered as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Wha…why are you crying, it's not your fault my mother died, it's mine forever being born" Gaara said in a said tone.

"Don't say that!" Komikimora then yelled as tears ran down her soft pale face. "I'm happy you're here…you're mother died bringing you into this world, she wants you to be here today and happy!" Gaara stared at her in shock.

"How would you know, you mother didn't die once you were born"

"Yeah, but she did pass away once I was 7 and my father, I never met my father, he felt me and my family once I was born!" Komikimora breath became heavier and she continued to cry.

"Okay, I'm sorry, just please stop crying!" Gaara said as he pulled her into his arm. But she didn't seize her tears; instead she cried louder on Gaara chest, he just continued to hug her, trying to comfort her.

Once Komikimora calm down, she spoke again,

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be" Gaara looked in her eyes and begun to lean forward…

"Don't you dare!" someone yelled, Gaara turned to find Yakuma glaring at him.

"Sorry" Gaara whispered, letting go of Komikimora and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, we're leaving" Yakuma said firmly, grabbing Komikimora's hand and walked out the house.

Once outside, Yakuma released his younger sisters hand and looked down at her,

"I want you to stay away from the Shubaku boy, understand?" he said firmly.

"What!? You can't tell me who I can and can not see, you are not my father!" Komikimora yelled.

"You're right, Father isn't here anymore neither is mother, so that leaves me because I'm your guardian and your older brother, and as your older brother I say stay away from him!"

"No! I'm not taking this!" Komikimora yelled, turning around and started home.

Inside the Shubaku house, Gaara could hear the commotion outside his room, he looked from his window to find Komikimora arguing with her brother and now starting to walk home alone.

"Kimi, listen to me, the kid isn't normal!" Yakuma yelled, running after his sister.

"Shut up! Just leave me alone, got it!!" Komikimora yelled and continued to walk home. Inside his room, Gaara's eyes filled with sadness just after hearing what Yakuma had said about him. He turned around and sat at the edge of his bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Not normal, huh?"

……

"Ahh, I can't believe him, who does he think he is, telling me I can't see Gaara anymore, please, blah, he's so annoying" Komikimora yelled stomping her way home.

"Kimi, he _is _your older brother, and he loves you, he's just thinking what's best for you" Kinomi smiled, riding on Komikimora's shoulder.

"Please, you don't have to deal with him everyday of your miserable life!" Komikimora yelled at Kinomi, who flew backward from the blast of the sound and was now flying in mid-air. Kinomi gazed at the anger Komikimora.

"I'm sorry" Komikimora mumbled, looking away from Kinomi's gaze.

"It's okay, I understand." The little angel smiled and hugged Komikimora head. Komikimora made a small smile and placed her hand softly on Kinomi's back. The gaze then fell to the ground.

'_You don't understand Kinomi…you don't._' she thought. "Come on, let's go." She then said.

"Okay" Kinomi smiled as she sat back on Komikimora's shoulder and the two headed home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A week past after the battle agents Minoko and Yakuma; It was Monday the start of the new school Marking Period at '_Sakura No Hana High School_.' There was only one more week until Christmas break, and the whole school couldn't wait.

Komikimora Sohma walked down the concert sidewalk as she headed to the train station that would be taking her to school along with other students in her neighborhood. Walking past Gaara Shubaku house, Komikimora stared at brick townhouse like building. Suddenly she saw Gaara walking out the door saying bye to his siblings; he closed the door, and walked down the stairs.

Komikimora gazed at him. He just stared back.

"Um…Good morning, Gaara-kun" she smiled sweetly, stopping at his porch stairs; he looked at her and just made a small smirk.

"Hey"

"Would you like to walk together Gaara-kun?"

"Sure, but I told you before not to call me that, just _Gaara _okay?" he said, looked at her from the last step to her porch stairs.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she blushed.

"Don't be, it's fine, just try to remember"

"Alright, well be better get going before the train leaves us" Komikimora then said, and continued to walk to the train station as Gaara followed.

Once at school, Gaara and Komikimora walked down the walk, side by side, talking to one another. The students in the hall, _mostly the girls_, began to whisper to each other.

"Hey Kimi, are you and Gaara going out?" Neko asked, with a smirk. Komikimora closed her locker and looked at her friend.

"What makes you say that" she questioned, as she held her Algebra text book and notebook in her arms.

"Well the whole school along with the punk society saw you two walking together this morning and all last week" Neko explained.

"'Punk Society'?"

"Well yeah, you and Gaara are part punk, dummy face" Neko smiled, Komikimora just stuck her tongue out at Neko playfully and just smiled.

"Yeah, so we're just friends, nothing more" she then said as she turned around and walked down the hallway to her class.

"I give it a week for when those two are together" Naruto smiled as he walked behind Neko.

"Blah, I give it two days!" she smiled. Naruto smirk and placed his arm around her waist.

"Wanna bet?" he then asked, placing his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't bet on friends, sweetie" Neko frowned, Naruto just pouted, "But maybe, just this once…I can make an exception" she smiled.

"Booya, that's my girl, how much" Naruto asked.

"What would you like?"

"Hundred dollars, I want that new video game that just came out and a new pair of Tripp Pants from Hot Topic" Naruto smiled.

"Okay" Neko smiled as she turned around and look up at Naruto.

"Ms. Neko Iino will stop making out with Naruto and get your ass to class" Fyre yelled pulling Neko by her cat ear to their next class Language Arts.

"But we never started!" she faked cried, still being forced to class, "Bye, Blondie!!!" she yelled down that hall to Naruto, who stood in shook, then headed to his next class, math the same at Komikimora.

During Komikimora's math Class

Komikimora was daydreaming during class; she stared out the window, from the back of the class where she sat.

"Ms. Sohma, will you please return to my class and tell me the answer to problem 17 in your text book." The teacher yelled from the front of the class.

"Oh um…the answer in 20" Komikimora smiled.

"Correct" the teacher then continued the lesson; Komikimora sat back in her seat signing in relief after just guessing the problem. Suddenly a note appeared on her desk; Komikimora slowly reached out from and began to read it.

'_Hey, what are you doing Saturday night?_

_Linda_'

Komikimora wrote back:

'_Nothing, why? You askin' me out, perv?_

_Kimi_'

She then passed it down to the girl who sat next to her, who continued to pass it to the next person, until it returned to Linda, who sat just in front of Gaara, who sat in the way back like Komikimora. She began to read it and then wrote on it, she then sent it back to Komikimora. Once it returned to Komikimora, she then began to read it:

'_No, you dumb ass…Naruto, Neko, Miyu, Sasuke, Zeke, and I are going to the Mall then to the movies wanna come? _

_Linda' _

Before Komikimora could write her answer on the note, the bell suddenly rang. She stood from her seat like the other students and waiting for the teacher to dismiss them.

"You are dismiss, your short story essay is due tomorrow!" she said, the students then bowed to her, showing their respect and started out the classroom.

As Komikimora started out the classroom, Linda approached her.

"So?" she asked, walking down that hallway with Komikimora.

"Huh?"

Linda just sighed, "you been acting weird for the past week, you keep day dreaming, what's up?" She asked.

"It's nothing; I just have a lot on my mind, that's all."

"Yeah…right, what's up for real?"

"Nothing!"

"Okay, whatever, so are you gonna come with us to the mall this Saturday?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because, you all have dates, I don't."

"So, go with Gaara you two are going out."

"No we're not! Why is everyone assuming that we are!?"

"Because for the past week you two been inseparable, duh!"

"Well we're good friends now, look I'm spending my Saturday watching movies and eating popcorn alone. So if you don't mind, I have to run to my locker and get my history book then to _history _class before the bell ring in 5 minutes, good-bye" Komikimora then turned around and headed to her locker, leaving Linda alone.

"Whatever" she mumbled and headed the opposite direction to her science class.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After Komikimora made it to her locker, she placed her head on the face of it.

'_Maybe I was a little too harsh_' she began to though as she started to enter for locker combination.

'_Well it is true, it's like everyone has a boyfriend but me_' Komikimora placed her math text book and along with her note book into her locker and took out her History book.

"Well I just have to deal with it" Komikimora smiled, then quickly sighed, "I just really don't want to go to History…it's _too_ boring, the damn teacher puts me to sleep…oh well this time I was prepared, I have my pillow!" Komikimora then skipped down that hall way to her history class.

Once at Komikimora's History Class

"WHATTTT!!!!" Komikimora voice was heard though the whole school build, which was pretty _huge_.

"Yeah, Rock Lee come back to the school district" Sakura smiled.

"When?!" Komikimora asked.

"Um…this morning" Ino explained.

"This awesome…he's been gone for two years, I'm so happy he's back" Komikimora smiled, jumping up and down.

"I knew you'd be, you guys been friends since pre-school" Sakura smiled.

"Yep, I can't wait to see him at lunch!"

"You don't have to, he's in this class, he was in my last hour and we saw each others schedules, after this class he's in all your hours" Sakura explained.

"Really? That's so cool!"

Once the last bell rang the whole class sat down and became quiet… (_I wish my class could do that - -_) The teacher, a tall man with black hair and black eyes stepped in.

"Good Morning Class!" He smiled cheerfully.

"Good Morning Dork…I mean Gai-Sensei" the class said in unison. (_Seriously they said that at the same time_ O.O) The teacher just glared at the class then smiled again.

"As you all probably have heard, we have a new student who is familiar to this district; I want all of you to meet, Rock Lee"

"GOOD MORNING GAI-SENSEI!!" Lee yelled happily.

"Lee, you don't have to yell" Gai sweat dropped anime-style.

"AHHHH LEEEEE!" Komikimora yelled in happiness jumping out of her chair and pounced on Lee.

"What the hell did I just say?!!!" Gai yelled in anger.

"Kimi-cup it's so nice to see you again!" Lee smiled in joy.

"You all weren't kidding; he's really back…and after it was so peaceful" Gaara signed, pounding his head on his desk.

"Look's like you really don't like Lee" Sakura giggled.

"I don't, he stole my cookie in pre-school and I haven't forgave him since"

"That was years ago"

"So, I'm still hurt inside"

"Gaara. Gaara. Gaara. It wasn't Lee who stole your Cookie it was ME!" Neko smiled brightly at Gaara.

"WHAT!? You're the one who took my cookie?!" Gaara pouted.

"Yep! Don't worry sandman, I'll get you more" Neko smiled.

"It still doesn't replace the one given to me back then!"

"They'll be chocolate chip…"

"Okay" Gaara then smiled chibi like (_AWWWWWWWW pounce_)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rest of the day Komikimora and Lee were inseparable and this made Gaara kind of edgy.

"Gaara, can I barrow a pencil?" Neko asked, during their Science Class.

"NO!!" Gaara yelled at Neko as he continued to stare at Komikimora and Lee laughing with one another.

"Alright you don't have to go all 'roarrrr' about it" Neko glared and then asked someone else for a pencil.

"Kimiiii Sandman's being weird again" Neko said in a child-like voice skipping to Komikimora's desk.

"Then offer him a cookie if he promises to be nice, always works for me" Kimi smiled, then continued to talk to Lee. Neko decided not to get near Gaara until he calmed down.

After science, everyone headed to Art class.

"Okay class, seeing as how it's almost Christmas, and that means only one more week until vacation, bet you're all happy about that!" The Teacher smiled to the class, who cheered in happiness. The Teacher just giggled then continued:

"Well anyways, I want you all to draw, paint, mold, whatever it is, just do something that tells about the person or thing you love the most, but it has to be art related, meaning no essay stories, this project is 1,000 points and it's due at the end of week just before Christmas Break, well get to work!" the teacher said then sat in her desk and began to do something school related.

At the moment the teacher sat down the whole class began to get up and pick up art supplies and were talking to friends about that they were gonna do.

"Okay, I got mines all figured out, Neko stay still" Naruto smiled, as he placed this thumb up toward Neko. Sticking out his tongue to the side, he began his portrait.

"Oh Naruto, you don't have to draw me" Neko said, blushing very slightly.

"DONE!" Naruto smiled, showing Neko his horrible stick figure drawing.

"Are you joking?" Neko then twitched in anger. Naruto just smiled and walked up to the teachers' desk and turned in his _portrait_ of Neko. As he walked back to his desk a paper ball was thrown at Naruto and hit him on the back of the head.

"Hey!?" he yelled then turned around.

"Naruto Uzumazi! Do you wanna fail?! Draw something better that isn't _stick figure_ related!" the teacher yelled and then continued her work.

Everyone at Naruto's table began to laugh at him as he took his seat and began his real portrait.


End file.
